


a kiss to make it better

by pepperdemon



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: (probably??), Aftercare, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, No Sex, Rocky Horror Picture Show Reference, Sadism, consensual wrist cutting, hurt comfort, wrist cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperdemon/pseuds/pepperdemon
Summary: billy can be sweet when he feels like it
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Kudos: 13





	a kiss to make it better

the tip of the blade ran down stu's skin. it traced around the veins that protruded from underneath his flesh. the recipient didn't move under the blades touch, other than the light shaking caused not only by the victim himself, but by the grip of the knifes owner around his victims wrist.

billy stared down at the other boys arm, a dull yet focused expression on his face. he focused on the blade as it ran down his partners flesh, there wasnt enough pressure for the knife to sink in just yet, but the small indent in stu's skin that curved around the blade became more obvious by the minute.  
it was sick how billy injoyed stu's pain, he thought of it as an acquired taste. it reminded him of a quote from the movie he and stu had watched just last week...

"Give yourself over to absolute pleasure  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh"

billy never thought he'd be able to injoy a line in a musical, or even realate to it in a way, whether it was horror related or not. point was, billy knew he was a sick fuck and in spite of everything he reveled in the knowledge, because he knew in spite of it that stu was right there with him.  
stu bit his lip as he felt the tip of the blade sink bit by bit into his flesh. billy was getting impatient with himself until he started to cut into the skin lightly, the corners of his lips crept up as he watched the glisten of crimson leak from the small opening.  
stu tilted his head back lighly as the pain crept through his arm, his grip on the bed sheet beside him got tighter as his breath hitched. sometimes he wondered if he did this for his and billy's mutual injoyment or if it was just for billy. stu couldn't deny that he got some amount of a kick out of it himself though.

billy lifted the knife slowly from the new wound. he brought it back down onto a clean patch of skin, dragging the center of the knife across the side of stu's arm, rewarding him with a small whimper from his partner. he licked his lips before bitting his tongue as he dug it in deeper.

"billy.. th-that's too deep.." stu whines quitely, his grip of the bedsheets tighten even more. billy looks up from his work at stu. he stares blankly back at the other boy, up into his pale blue eyes, dilated from nerves. he gives a final push, rocking the knife back and forth slowly into the wound as he stared back at his victim. stu balled his hand into a fist, causing more blood to pump from his already open wounds. he tried to muffle his cries as much as he could, he didn't want his family down stairs to be notified of what their sons best freind was doing to him.  
billy felt satisfaction rise in his chest, not only from his own actions, but from stu's response. he resisted the urge to cut the boy more, instead he loosend his grip around his wrist, letting stu pull away form him. stu let out a deep breath as he panted quitely.  
billy stared at the dark red coating his knife, he perked up when stu began to speak.

"i-i think you got a little too overzealous there, man" stu had his legs hanging over the side of his bed as he examined the slices in his arm, wincing at the stinging. the "clean" arm billy had gripped, had a full pink hand mark from the sheer pressure the other boy had put onto it. the mark covered over past scars from past voyeuristic acts.

billy hummed as he twirled the blood covered knife in his hand. he climbed over to the other boy and examined the marks with him. he tilted his head as he stared at them.

"we should probably get you cleaned up.. do you have a have a bathroom near your room?" 

* * *

billy grabbed the wet wash cloth out of the sink, wrapping the cold rag around stu's arm. the boy winced at the cold water touching his skin and wounds.

stu held onto the rag around his arm once billy let go of it. there was silence bewteen the two boys before stu spoke up once again.

"yknow, billy. a kiss would have made it better" stu smirked at his own remark. billy looked at the taller boy, he bumped him in the damaged arm with his elbow, causing the other boy to wince before laughing a bit. 

* * *

stu began to lift the rag off his arm as they returned back to his room. he hoped no one saw them once billy closed the door behind them. stu sat himself on his bed again before he removed the cloth fully to check the cuts, he bit his lip at the sight of his arm. billy leaned over to stu and peaked at the wounds. much to stu's suprise, billy gently wrapped his hand around the back of the other boys wrist before pulling it towards his face and giving it a peck just around the side. he then placed the boys hand back down onto his lap. stu stared back at the boy, mouth slightly agape as a small red blush formed on his cheeks.

"did that make it feel better?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've written more this year than i ever have normally and it's so weird to me. maybe it's because i have a lot of ideas for this couple and that's what's given me enough motivation for fully writing things but idk. definitely not complaining though.


End file.
